No More Hope
by Daughter of Kronos3
Summary: Percy was having happy life after the war, until one night he is randomly kidnapped in his cabin. He is then taking to the enemy and tortured for information about Olympus. Will Percy give in? How will he escape? Will he ever see his Wise Girl again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever and im sorry for all the mistakes! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Ps. and im kinda young so I could always use a beta or any guidance at all to help me be a better writer! thanks and ENJOY!**

Percy's day was not going well. His day started off pretty normal. He was awoken from his sleep by his lovely girlfriend, Annabeth, pounding on his door telling him to get up. He groggily got out of bed and was changed and outside his cabin in 5 minutes. Annabeth was waiting for him, giving him a nasty stare.

"You missed breakfast…again. This is the third time this week why can you just get up at a normal human hour!" she practically spat into his face. Percy looked at her with that loving look and next thing he knew, him and Annabeth were kissing.

"Because I love you Wise Girl." He whispered in her ear. She raised her head to get a good look at him and said, "I'm only letting you do this because you're my Seaweed Brain." She replied back. Percy quietly chuckled under his breath.

"As if you could resist me." He said with his signature smirk on his face.

"How about we test that?" Annabeth quickly pulled away from his embrace and was running towards the Amphitheater a second later. Percy looked at his girlfriend with a caring look right before he started chasing after her.

After a very full day of camp, Percy and Annabeth walked together to Annabeth's cabin after the campfire that night. They both stopped at the door and Percy gave Annabeth a light kiss saying, "Goodnight Wise Girl. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning Seaweed Brain. Let's see if you can get up at a normal time tomorrow!" Annabeth replied.

"Ha, the only chance of that happening if is someone is dying or camp is under attack, but maybe you'll get lucky." He responded.

"Maybe I will," said Annabeth. They shared one more kiss before Annabeth went inside her cabin and Percy walked back to Cabin 3.

It had been a quiet couple months at camp after the Giant War was over. Both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had taken many losses, but eventually the gods came out victorious. The first several moths after the war were spent with mourning the deaths of their friends and family. Percy lost many close friends in that battle including Clarisse. Normally Percy would never admit it, but he missed that crazed daughter of Ares. As Percy walked through Camp, he reminisced of old times he spent with friends who must now be in Elysium.

Percy opened the door to his messy cabin and quickly plopped himself on his bed and shut his eyes. Little did Percy know, he was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two shadows lurking in the corner of his cabin. Next thing Percy knew, he was being pinned by two men on the floor of his cabin. He struggled and tried to scream for help but one of the men already had a gag in his mouth. He tried reaching for Riptide in his pocket, but the two men were strong and he couldn't reach his pocket. Suddenly, one of the men raised something above his head and struck Percy with it on the head. He tried to keep his eyes open but the strength of the darkness swept him into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Im updating very quickly because I have lots of free time right now, but in the next couple months, I will not updating this quickly. but I thank you guys for following and reading! enjoy the story and please review!**

Percy PoV

I groggily opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. The walls looked like they were made of cement. I couldn't remember how I got here, but suddenly the memories came rushing back to me. Annabeth! Oh my gosh she's going to kill me! After Hera switching me with Jason she always freaks out when I'm missing! I quickly noticed the only source of light was a small, weak light hanging from the ceiling. There were no windows and the only way in was a large door with a small peephole in it. I tried to stand up but I immediately felt dizzy and I had to sit down. I also noticed that my leg was chained to the wall. I instinctively reached in my pocket to find Riptide only to find it empty.

As soon as I was about to get up and search the room for Riptide, the heavy door swung open and 4 men came in. The leader, obviously, was standing in the front of the pack. It was dark, but he was tall, muscular, and looked strangely familiar. It took me a moment but I remembered him. He was a demigod I fought in the Battle of Manhattan. I disarmed him and told him that if he wants to live he should run now. I saved this guys life and this is what he does to me?

"Ah I see you recognize me Jackson." The man said with an amused look on his face. The other 3 men surrounded the small room I was in. My eyes quickly scanned for an escape route but I saw nothing.

"Trying to figure out how to escape I see. Well Jackson, I have a feeling you and I are going to get to know each other very well." The man smirked as he looked me in the eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked, speaking for the first time. I needed to figure out who this guy was and why he wanted me.

"My name is James, but you will call me sir from now on, understood?" he told me.

"No way big boy." I quirkily replied. If this guy was going to hurt me, I needed to stall as long as possible. Suddenly, one of the other 3 guys came over to me and punched me very hard across the face. It took me a second to realign myself but when I did, I looked up at James waiting to see what his next move was.

"Now there are two ways things can go here, either you can tell me what I want to know, or you will force you to tell me what I want." He spat at my face. The unspoken threat hung in the air while I though about it.

"No matter what you want from me, I'll never give it to you!" I retaliated back. Unfortunately, all that earned me was another punch to the face.

"Fine have it your way Jackson. We are where no one will ever find us, when your little friends send a quest to come look for you, they will never find us. You and will be together for a while. Eventually your friends will give up and you will be left to die by my hands. You can try and run little demigod, but realize there is no hope." He said to me.

After he finished speaking, him and his goons left through the door and I could hear the click of several locks on the other side of the door. The words that he said struck me very hard. What if they never find me? What if I die in this very spot? No, Annabeth will do everything to find me. They _will _find me. After several minutes of thinking I let my eyes close as I fell into a restless, sleep.

I was awoken to the sound of the door opening. I looked up to find 2 henchmen staring at me with chains in their hands.

"Get up," said one of the men blankly. I stood up as one men held my arms while the other one chained my hands together. I was then unlocked from the chain around my ankle as I saw pushed out the door into a blank hallway. The men lead me through a series of twists and turns until we reached a door at the end of a hallway. I was shoved through the door and found myself with an audience of 5 people. James stared back up at me with an evil grin on his face. He was surrounded by a table with all sorts of tools on it. Every kind of knife, sharp object, or club was lying on that table. I immediately knew why I was called to this room. I was dragged to one side of the room and my leg was, again, chained to the wall.

"I hope you change your mind about your decision. It's a matter of life or lots of pain." James chuckled as he picked up a sharp knife.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. My voice not nearly as confident as I had hoped it would be.

"Simple. If I wanted to break into Olympus, how would I do so?" he asked me very simply. I was shocked by his question. This is what they kidnapped me for? To get information on how to destroy Olympus and the gods? Well of one thing was for sure, I was not going to be giving any answers anytime soon.

"I don't know you should've kidnapped a smarter demigod." I bluntly replied. The one thing I was not expecting was for James to start laughing.

"Haha you think your so good. You will play hero as long as you can until you give me what I want. It's the amount of pain you go through first, that's to you." He replied giving me a venomous look. I knew what he was going to do, but I was willing to die to save Olympus from any harm.

"Give me your best shot." I answered looking straight into his dark, lifeless eyes. He only grinned at me before pulling out a wickedly sharp knife.

"Then this is what it will come down to." He said, directing my attention to the large knife. Suddenly out of nowhere, James slashed the knife against my upper arm. The pain was a wave of white hot pain traveling up my arm. I let out a loud yell as I looked down to my arm to see the amount of red traveling down my arm.

"In pain so soon? We'll have to make it a little worse." He stated with an evil look in his eyes. He then went over to the table and pulled what looked like an old fashioned whip from the table. Three men then came over to me a tied both my arms to the ceiling, my back facing James. I was spread open and felt completely vulnerable. My arm was still in lots of pain, but it had gone down a little bit. All of the sudden, the whip came down on my back. The pain was unbearable. My back felt as it were on fire and then someone poured acid on me. Then, James struck again and again and again. I tried to count the number of times I was struck but I lost count after 30. The whip stopped striking after what felt like hours of pain.

"This is only the beginning Jackson. If you don't tell me Olympus' every weakness, you will feel more pain than you have ever felt in your life." James said, his voice dripping with a cold, hard venom.

"I-I will nev-ver tell you…anything." Percy barely whispered from all the pain he felt.

"Fine, be that way." James replied back. I was then unchained from the wall. I collapsed on my back and felt only more pain. I was too weak to move, so I was dragged back to my cell by a couple of men. I was then thrown back into the dirty hell-hole as I heard the door click shut.

I tried to examine my back to see the damage, but all I could see was a nasty mass of blood, skin, and bruises. I knew that without proper healing, these scars will most likely stay with me for the rest of my life. However short that was going to be. I then thought of Annabeth and how much she must be worrying over me. I knew that she would kill me if she ever found out that I had given up. From there on out, I decided that these men will never break me. Then can hurt me any way they want, but they will never take from me what I cherish the most: hope. The hope of seeing Annabeth, mom, dad, and everyone back at camp again. This is what will keep me going. As I thought about this, I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a deep, painful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the delay I was really busy this week. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO of HoO**

Annabeth PoV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off at 7 am like it does every day. I slowly got out of bed and changed into my favorite outfit: denim shorts, my CHB t-shirt, and my hair in a ponytail. I though of my conversation with Percy yesterday and I decided I was going to wake him up at 9. It was two hours earlier then when he normally wakes up but he'll have to deal with it.

I left my cabin and walked to the pavilion to grab some breakfast before I had my first class of the day. I grabbed a bagel and some fruit before I went over to the brazier to sacrifice my food to mom. After that, I headed over to the Athena table to eat with my siblings.

"It looked like you and Percy had fun last night," teased Malcolm from the other side of the table. I knew he was kidding but I could tell he was also hoping nothing had happened last night.

"Ha ha, very funny Malcolm. I'll have you know that Percy and I are doing great!" I teased back at him. He smiled at me and continued to eat his breakfast. Not that hungry, I only ate about half of my breakfast before throwing the rest in the brazier to my mom.

I quickly walked back to my cabin to grab my armor before going to the first class of the day: swordfighting. I looked at the clock and realized it was time to wake Percy up before class. I grabbed my stuff and jogged to Percy's cabin.

"Time to get up Seaweed Brain!" I yelled as I pounded on his door. I knew that wouldn't wake him up, so I pushed the door to his cabin open only o find his bunk empty. The sheets were off the bed as if he had thrown them aside. I figured he must off been woken early from a nightmare and gone to breakfast early. I was a bit worried something may have happened to him, but I knew I was just overreacting. After him going missing for 8 months, I knew I tended to freak out when he wasn't exactly where I thought he was.

I sprinted to the dining pavilion only the find the Poseidon table empty. That's when I started to freak out. I ran all over Camp trying to look for him. He wasn't practicing in the amphitheater, he wasn't lying on the beach, and he wasn't at his first class of the day. I hurried to the Big House to find Chiron and Dionysus playing pinochle on the porch.

"Chiron! Percy is missing and I can't find him anywhere! I checked the entire camp and I can't find him! I've talked to everyone and no one as seen him today!" I practically was yelling at Chiron now. He looked up from his game and I could see in his eyes that he was worried. He put his chips and cards down and slowly got up from his chair. He then morphed into his true form before turning to me and saying, "Let's go look Annabeth."

We walked back to Percy's cabin and it looked the exact same as it had earlier. Chiron and I walked around looking for any sign of what might have happened to him.

"Here Annabeth," said Chiron, urging me to go to his desk. There on his desk lies a note. It was quickly scribbled and, thankfully, written in ancient greek.

_Dear whomever it concerns,_

_ By now you will have realized that we haven taken your hero. He will pay for everything he has done against Lord Kronos. I know you will search for him, but I warn you now, you will never find him. For once in your pathetic demigod life, you will be unable to be the hero that you think you are._

_ -J_

After reading the note, I was a swirl of emotions. I felt sadness, anger, and determination all swarming through my head at one. I couldn't believe that whoever took Percy had the nerve to take him from her again. Why couldn't the fates just give them a break! Was saving the world twice not enough for them! She was determined to figure out who these people were, and get back her Seaweed Brain. After that, she was going to have to kill him for letting himself get kidnapped.

She looked up from the letter and looked in to Chiron's eyes. There she saw a look of pity in his eyes. He knew that they deserved some rest, yet her there are again, trying to save each others lives. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come Annabeth, we must call a council and tell the camp of the news before issuing a quest." I could tell he was trying to be hopeful, but he knew there was little chance of us ever finding Percy. No I can't think like that! If I had been kidnapped Percy would have taken the world apart to find me and I'm going to do the same for him. Maybe not literally but you get my point.

Chiron and I solemnly walked backed to the Big House and waited for the cabin counselors to come in. Katie Gardener was the first to enter. She was very happy until she saw the look on her friends face. That's when she knew something was wrong. As soon as she sat down, Connor and Travis Stoll came in along with Clarisse, Will Solace, and all the other counselors who cam in chatting with one another. The meeting started when Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground and everyone went quiet. Chiron looked into everyone's eyes and quietly said, "Percy Jackson has been taken." At first there was dead silence, and then as if on cue, everyone started to yell at the same time. I just sat in my chair and stared at the floor trying to come up with a way to find Percy. Chiron had to pound his hoof and again in order for everyone to sit down.

"I know you are all worried for the young hero. He was taken from his cabin sometime last night after the campfire. I am issuing a quest for anyone brave enough to search for the hero." Chiron stated to the crowd of teenagers.

I immediately stood up and said, "I will be leading the quest to search for Percy. I would like to take Thalia and Nico with me on the quest." I knew they weren't her now, but as soon as they heard of Percy, they would be here within minutes.

"Alright Annabeth. Go call your friends, you will leave at sunrise tomorrow. Good luck and may the gods be with you." Chiron said as he stood up and started to leave the Big House. After the meeting was over, I walked back to Percy's cabin. I missed him already and I knew he has barely been gone. I couldn't even begin to imagine all the things that they could be doing to him right now. An image of him lying on a floor, bloody, and broken popped into my head before I shoved it out. I had to be optimistic or we would never find him.

I went to the corner of Percy's cabin was and threw my drachma into the sea-water fountain. "Thalia Grace at the Hunter's camp." I spoke out loud. The water then turned into a mist and then formed into an image. I then saw my best friend alone, shooting arrows at a target at an inhuman speed. She had just finished before noticing me.

"Annabeth! It's been forever since I've seen you! How's that old Seaweed Brain of yours?" she excitedly rambled.

"That's what I'm calling about Thalia." I whispered. She looked up at me and it only took her a couple seconds to fond the sorrow and worry clearly stated in my eyes.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, a completely different personality than ten seconds ago.

"Percy has been kidnapped by Kronos' followers. I think they're hurting him Thalia." I said, breaking down right there and starting to cry.

"It's alright Annie. I'll be there as soon as I can with the Hunt. Artemis still owes him from saving her life from Atlas. See you soon ok? Be strong for him Annie, you have to be strong." Thalia said before swiping her hand through the mist and leaving me alone in Percy's empty cabin. I knew who I had to call next. "Show me Nico DiAngelo, most likely in the Underworld." I told the fountain. The water again formed into mist before I saw Nico. He was training by the looks of it. He was currently battling 3 skeletons but I could tell by the way they moved that they had to intent of hurting him. He saw me after stabbing a skeleton and slammed his sword on the ground, sucking the skeletons back to somewhere else in the Underworld I guess.

"Hey Annabeth, how's it going?" he asked, wiping his blade clean even though there was no blood on it.

"Not good Nico. Percy has been kidnapped by some of Kronos' remaining forces." I stated again. His body went rigid before he looked at me and said, "I'll be there soon. Annabeth, there is no need to worry, we will find him." He said, worry evident in his voice.

"Thank you Nico." I said, waving my hand through the mist, ending the conversation.

I walked over to Percy's empty bed, and wrapped myself into his sheets. His bed smelled exactly like him: like saltwater, as if he had just gotten back from a day at the ocean. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry my eyes out for the rest of the day, but I knew I had to find Percy.

I climbed out of his bed and walked back to the Big House. It was about lunch time now and everyone was starting to walk to the pavilion. I knew that Chiron was going to make an announcement about Percy to the camp and it wasn't going to be pretty. I wasn't hungry, so I walked over to the Athena table and sat down next to Malcolm.

"Not hungry sis?" he asked playfully.

"No." I stated very bluntly. Malcolm could tell something was wrong, but one look into his eyes and he knew not to ask. Chiron then slammed his hoof on the ground to silence the pavilion.

"I'm afraid I have bad news campers." Everyone started to whispering, trying to guess what might be wrong.

"This morning, Percy Jackson was found to be missing. He was kidnapped by some remaining members of Kronos' army last night after the campfire. I have already initiated a quest to find him, but we must all join the effort. If anyone is willing, I will allow several campers to enter the mortal world, and search for Percy. Who would like to volunteer?" After reacting to the news, I was mesmerized by the number of campers who volunteered. Every single camper had their hand raised. Even those too young to fight in a real battle had volunteered to find Percy. This made my heart shatter. Everyone here cared for him enough to risk their life finding him, and yet he had been taken away from us.

"Alright. I will create groups of 5 to search for Percy. We cannot leave camp unguarded so I will ask any camper under the age of 12 to stay here. Thank you all. We will talk more about this at campfire." Chiron said dismissing us to finish our daily activities. I then noticed someone very familiar walking up to the pavilion. He had dark, spiky hair and was wearing a silver outfit with a quiver of arrows and a bow slung over her shoulder.

Next thing I knew, I was sprinting towards my best friend. I ran into her arms as she embraced me. I broke down into tears as she tried to soothe me with whispered words in my ear. She looked me into the eye and said, "Annabeth, we will find him. We will search for him in every corner of the world. It may take some time, but we will find him Annie. You have to believe he will be alright."

"But what if we don't find him? What if they're hurting him right now? Thalia it may take us time to find him, but time is the one thing Percy doesn't have!" I exclaimed, tears rushing down my face.

"You know he is strong Annie. He will make it, no matter how long it takes us to find him." Thalia said. I knew she was trying to be confident, but I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I know. Let's go find Nico before someone passes out from fear like last time." I joked, trying not to think of what could be happening to be Percy right now.

"Haha, yeah let's go. I know he hated people anyway." Thalia said a smile on her face. I knew there was something going on between those two; they were both just too blind to see it. We found Nico in his cabin, polishing his new sword.

"So how many people ran away from you this time?" Thalia asked him.

"Only two this time, I think there might be getting used to me." Nico said hopefulness in his voice.

"Either that, or they didn't see you because you blend into the shadows." said Thalia.

"Ha ha maybe. I know if Percy were here, he would believe in me." He said. I immediately got teary eyed and tried to hold my tears in.

"Oh good job Death Breath, now look what you did." Thalia said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Oh Annabeth I'm so sorry." Nico said, not used to comforting others.

"It's alright. I'll have to get used to it eventually." I said, even though I knew it was impossible.

We left Nico's cabin and headed to Percy's. Nico and Thalia wanted to see if they could find any clues as to where he might be. After several hours of searching, they came up empty handed.

"If that Kelp Head didn't have such a messy cabin, we might have been able to fins something useful in this place." Thalia yelled kicking a pile of Percy's dirty clothes. We were all frustrated at Percy's kidnapping. I didn't know about Thalia and Nico, but this made me feel weak and powerless. There was nothing I hated more than feeling that there was nothing I could do.

"Come on guys, it's dinner time." Nico said, getting up from Percy's bed. We all walked to the dining pavilion together to eat. Thalia grabbed her food and headed to the Artemis table to sit with the Hunters, while Nico went and sat by himself at the Hades table.

I still wasn't hungry but I knew I had to eat something. I ordered a chicken tender platter from a harpie before resting my head in my hands. It was then that I noticed how quiet the pavilion was. There wasn't the usual chatter from campers, yells of the Stoll brother, and there seemed to be no energy at all. I realized how much this camp cared for Percy. Because of him being missing, campers are gloomy and downcast. Without Percy, camp is not how it is today.

After dinner, everyone headed over to the campfire for our normal sing-a-long. I knew it was going to be some more than usual ugly signing tonight. The Apollo cabin lead the songs, but there was no spark to their singing. I noticed that almost every camper had a frown on their face as they stared into the fire. The songs were quickly over but before all the campers left, Chiron made an announcement.

"To honor our missing friend, I would like to lead in a camp prayer to the gods." Chiron said. All the campers created a circle around the fire, joining hands to unite us as one. As if on an invisible cue, we all started to pray at once.

Αγαπητοί τους θεούς προσευχόμαστε για σας να σας ρωτήσω για την καθοδήγησή σας. μας λείπει ένα πολύ σημαντικό πρόσωπο στη ζωή και να προσευχόμαστε για να μας καθοδηγήσουν στο ταξίδι για να βρει το χαμένο ήρωα μας.

(Dear the gods, we pray to you to ask you for your guidance. We are missing a very important person in our lives and we pray to you to guide us on the journey to find our missing hero.)

Everyone then let go of each other's hands, and went back to their cabins. After almost everyone had left, I was still there with Nico and Thalia. We looked each other in the eyes and we knew what had to be done. We needed to find Percy. We then gave each other a quick nod before returning to our cabins. That night, I lay in Percy's bed, hoping that I will dream of him and where he might be. As I close my eyes, I picture him one last time.

That night, I dreamed of no one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about not posting in a while. I've been super busy and I'm warning your it will only get busier. Tomo****rrow is my first day of basketball tryouts so it will be hard for me to update. I'll try my best until then, please read and review!**

Percy's PoV

I groggily opened my eyes to find myself where I had been for the past couple days: hell. Well it wasn't actually hell and I had no idea how long I had been here for. It could have been a couple days or weeks for all I know. After the first lovely session with James, I had been left alone so far. The first couple days after the session, my wounds were killing me. My back constantly felt like it was on fire and my arm was a sharp sting that remained constant all the time. This made sleeping on the floor even harder than it was before. I have been getting two square meals a day. Each meal consists of a piece of bread, a bowl of some kind of soup, and a small glass of water. It was hardly anything at all but I knew why James was doing that. He wanted me to become weak. Without all the calories and protein from food, I could almost feel myself getting thinner. I knew he was trying to make me weak so I could never fight back.

The only thing that kept me going was Annabeth. She was the only thing that ran through my mind. I wished I could dream of her but I have had several rare dreamless nights. James must have something to do with that. Without the thought of my Wise Girl, I would have given up immediately.

Suddenly, I could hear several clicks and clacks as the large door was being unlocked from the outside. Either it was time for food, or I had another unpleasant session going on. The door swung open to reveal James walking in with two guys behind him.

"Well Percy time is up. Have you decided to give me what I want?" James inquired with a smirk on his face. I felt my anger swell at this man.

"My answer is and will always be no! You can torture me for the rest of eternity but you will never get me to talk!" I screamed harshly. James' smirk turned into a full smile as he said, "Well then. Time for some fun." I immediately knew what was going to happen next. The two men came up behind me as one said, "Get up." It was a bit of a struggle, but I managed to get to my feet even though my back protested greatly. My arms were gripped by the two men as I was lead to what seemed like the same room as last time.

Inside the room sat a chair with a pile of rope on it. I was then taken to the chair as my hands, feet, and chest were all tied down to the chair very tightly.

"You say you will never give me an answer, Jackson, but if there is one thing I've learned over the years, it's that everyone had a breaking point." said James.

He then pulled out a small knife from on one of the tables.

"Now Jackson, what are Olympus' weak points?"

I opened my mouth to give a rude retort but before I could say anything, James was already slashing the knife down on my leg. He dug the tip of the blade into the muscles on my thigh as I gave a loud yell. The pain killed(haha) but after a minute or two, it started to go down.

"I knew you weren't going to answer my question so I just sped up to the part where I hurt you." James snickered as he laughed to himself. I had to admit, I did not see that coming.

"It doesn't matter, you'll never get anything from me." I stated back to him.

He just gave me a cold look before moving on to his next question.

"What is the easiest way to enter Olympus?" he asked.

I closed my eyes preparing myself for the oncoming pain but he surprised me by speaking instead.

"Untie his hands." He ordered his men. The same two men walked over to me and moved the rope from my hands lower onto my forearm so my hands were exposed. I had a bad idea about what was about to happen.

"This is what you get for being the hero, Jackson." He said. He then took my left hand, not my sword hand, and took a large serrated knife from the table. I struggled knowing what he about to do next, but the two henchmen held my arm and body in place to keep me still. I tried yelling and screaming but they just put a gag in my mouth. James held my hand up and extended my index finger from the rest of my fingers. As I was still struggling, James brought the knife down in one swift motion as he chopped my finger clean off. I screamed into the gag as the pain traveled up and down by whole body. The pain was some of the worst pain I have every felt. Tears streamed down my face as I could barely make out James' face. He was smirking and then held the knife up to his face before suddenly bringing it down again, taking my middle finger with him too.

I screamed and screamed until my throat felt raw and I could scream no more. I was expecting a question from James, but instead, I was untied from the chair and thrown on the floor. I moaned and groaned as I rolled on the floor in pure agony and pain. I could then feel James and the henchmen kicking me several times throughout my body. I might have broken a rib or two but that felt like a vague pain compared to the feeling in my hand right now. After what felt like hours, I was finally dragged back to my cell and given my little dinner. Before eating, I looked at my hand to assess the damage, only to puke in the corner at the sight of my blood and bone sticking out of my hand. I used my right hand to tear off two large strips of cloth from my shirt to wrap my arm and thigh in. The only thing worse than a stab wound, is an infected stab wound.

I pulled the cloth around my leg tightly before tying it into a tight knot. I knew it wouldn't help with the bleeding too much and that I needed actual gauze. I then wrapped the other part of the cloth around my bloody stump I called a hand. I gave a grunt of pain is I tightened the cloth around my hand. I knew that this meant I might struggle to ever hold a sword or any weapon again. Just the thought of being completely defenseless made me sick. Without a way to defend themselves, a demigod was just a snack for any monsters walking by.

I ate my food with my right hand and gladly, the measly soup manages to make me feel a little better. My ribs were killing me and I assumed I had broken at least one maybe or two of them. Just as I saw about to finish dinner, the slot in the door opened up and through the door came a roll of gauze and some sort of container. They must want to keep me alive to torture we some more I thought to myself. I opened the container to find a white paste that must help with the infection or something. I rubbed the paste allover my leg and my hand, while trying to save some for my future injuries. After I applied the paste, I wrapped my hand and thigh with the gauze. Both injuries were heavily bleeding and I knew I'd have to change the gauze soon.

I layed down on the hard ground and think about what's going to happen next. I knew that Annabeth and my friends will have discovered my disappearance my now. Annabeth must be terrified. I have to get back to her alive I thought. I knew James was persistent and would not stop until he has gotten everything he wants from me. That just made me more determined not to give up anything to him. I closed my eyes as I drifted off into a pain filled sleep. Of course though, my sleep was full of dreams.

I looked around to find myself home at Camp Half Blood. The only difference was there was no hustle and bustle of the normal camp. There were no kids on the volleyball court, no one climbing the rock wall, and the only noise seemed to be coming from a distant place. I searched the camp until I found where everyone was: the amphitheater. I walked in to find most of the camp there partying. There were tables full of food as laughter and singing filled the air. Everyone had a drink in their hand as they were dancing and celebrating to the crazy loud music. I tried to talk to my friends but none of them seemed to notice me. Suddenly, time stopped and everyone froze where they were. James suddenly popped up in front of me and gave me an evil smirk before saying, "Cant you see Percy? They don't even miss you? They aren't looking for you. There will be no hero coming to rescue you. Even the girl you fell in love with doesn't care for you."

I wanted to believe he was lying, but as I looked among my friends I could see it was true. Even my Annabeth was celebrating and having a good time while I was missing and being tortured. I tried to convince myself that this was just some sick dream that James was controlling, but I just couldn't. I knew that no one was coming for me. Without Annabeth, there was no way I was going to have the determination or will to survive this torture. Without Annabeth, there is just no point in living. With that thought, I snapped awake from my dreams to find myself on the floor in my cell. Covered in sweat, I sat up and thought about what I had just seen. I was going to have to survive this on my own. The only thing that was going to keep me going was the hope of seeing my mother again. Screw camp and my father, I had been the child of the prophecy too many times to not survive. I lay back down on the cold, hard ground, hoping my sleep would be dreamless.

This time it was.

Annabeth P.O.V.

I opened my eyed to find myself in an unfamiliar setting. I sat up and realized that I was in Percy's bed. The memories of the day before came crashing down on me as tears started to stream down my face. Today was the day that Thalia, Nico, and I were going to search for Percy. I got out of bed and lazily threw my hair into a messy ponytail. I walked to my cabin to change into some fresh clothes before heading to the Big House to meet up with Nico and Thalia. I looked into the bathroom mirror only to see a foreign figure staring back at me. I knew it was me, but I looked nothing like

Annabeth Chase. This girl staring back at me in the mirror had no hope or sparkle in her eyes anymore. This new Annabeth Chase had messy hair, bags under her eyes, and tight lips pulled back into a permanent looking frown.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I quickly packed a bag with some essentials for the quest: nectar, ambrosia, sleeping bag, clothes, and a picture of Percy and I. I started thinking about him again and had to quickly put the picture in my duffel bag before I broke out into tears again. I ran to the Big House to find Chiron, Nico, and Thalia waiting foe me there.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who's always ready for a quest first?" asked Thalia with a playful hint in her voice. I gave her a glare which told her I was in no mood to be fooling around.

"Well children I wish you luck on your journey. I just warn you that the Percy you may rescue, is going to be a completely different Percy than you know." warned Chiron. With that happy thought, Chiron gave each of us a hug before walking us to the top of Half-Blood Hill where Argus was waiting for us with his van. The three of us hopped into the van and prepared for the long journey.

"Uhh Annabeth, where exactly should we look for Percy?" inquired Nico. I had been thinking about this the night before and came up with a plan

"I went to Grover last night and asked him to play a tracking song on his reed pipes. He was unable to locate a specific location like he normally can. The only thing he could tell was that Percy is in the Midwest." I stated to Thalia and Nico. After hearing a location, Argus started the van to drive us to the city where we would buy train tickets with our mortal money.

After several minutes of silenced car ride, we finally arrived at the train station. We each pulled out our duffel bags, said our goodbyes to Argus, and went to but some tickets. I then bought three train tickets to New Mexico. From there we could follow monster trails until we could further locate Percy. Just the thought of him being hurt made my blood boil. After the Giant War, we had hoped our lives would finally be peaceful. We were going to live out the rest of our teenage years at Camp-Half Blood until our scents went down and we could live in the mortal world. Now that these evil people had taken Percy, that future might have been taken from us. This just made me more determined to find Percy and bring him home.

Thalia, Nico, and I quickly hopped onto the train headed for our destination. We had managed to be on a three-seat per row bus so we could all sit next to each other. One look at Nico and Thalia's faces and I could tell they were thinking about the same thing that I was. They too were wishing and praying that we will get Percy back: and we will.

I put in my headphones and selected a song that made me think about him:

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend , Yeah, Yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

The song brought tears to Annabeths eyes as she wished she could hold onto Percy. Percy was everything to her and she didn't how she could live without him. He was her anchor, just as she was his. I tried to picture my life without him but all I managed to picture was a dark, coldy rainy day. With that happy thought, I feel into a much needed rest.

I was awoken by someone shaking my body. I opened my eyes to see Thalia standing over me.

"We're here Annabeth, time to go." She said to me. I got up out of my chair and looked out the window to see the sunny, warm state of New Mexico. After gathering all of our duffel bags, the three of us took a train to the capital of New Mexico, Santa Fe. I told the driver to take us there because I knew most monsters would operate from the most popular and densely populated city. After arriving in Santa Fe, Thalia, Nico, and I went to a small restaurant to eat lunch. I ordered a soup while Nico and Thalia both ordered some kind of sandwich.

"Alright guys this is how were going to do this," I began, looking up from my soup, "we are going to stay in the city and see if we can find any monster trails. From there we can capture some and see if they know anything about Percy. We should also follow them back to a larger group of monsters in case he might be there."

Thalia and Nico nodded in agreement as they both finished their sandwiches. We left the restaurant and started walking around the city. The streets were full of all kinds of people. Some obvious natives were dressed in Mexican style clothing, while many tourists lined the streets as well. The hustle and bustle of the stores and markets made it somewhat difficult to navigate through the city. After finally managing to make our way out of the main square, we headed towards the southern outskirts of the city. Monsters were going to be much easier to find here.

We walked for several miles before coming across a small group of monsters. The group was made up of about 5 dracanae and 5 empousa. We could have easily taken them down, but we decided to follow them back to the rest of the monsters. They traveled for almost an hour before reaching an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. They entered the building through the front door before we heard many sounds of them conversing with their friends.

"How are we supposed to see if Percy is in there?" inquired Nico.

"Simple. Have Nico shadow travel you two into some corner or closet where they wont see you, and I'll go in through the front door with my hat." I proposed. The two of them nodded in agreement before Nico grabbed Thalia's hand and disappeared into the shadows. I pulled my hat out of my duffel bag before putting it on my head. I walked up to the door of the warehouse and took a deep breath before entering. Just the thought that Percy could be behind these doors made me anxious and excited but scared also. Chiron's warning ran through my head as I put my hand on the door handle. I was praying that I had reached Percy before they had harmed him at all. With that last thought, I slowly pushed the door open enough to allow me to enter through. The warehouse was surprisingly large with it's tall ceilings and wide spaces with little furnishings. In the center of the room was a large group of monsters all sitting around a large table. There was dracanae, empousa, cyclops', and even some telekhines. They were aimlessly chatting about who knows what. I quietly made my way around the warehouse searching for any sign of Percy. After 30 minutes of looking, my search came up empty. My heart dropped at the thought that Percy could still be being hurt. I found a small closet and opened it to find Nico and Thalia waiting inside it. They looked and me with hopeful eyes until I shook my head at them. Their eyes became clouded with worry again before Nico shadow traveled the three of us out of the warehouse.

"Don't worry Annabeth; I'm sure Percy is fine. He is the strongest person I know and I know you'll kill him if he ever gets hurt." Thalia said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I know he's strong Thalia, but sometimes there is only so much one person can take." I said sorrowfully.

"Where do we go now?" Nico asked. I looked at my watch to find it was 5 at night. I checked the sky and I knew it would be getting dark soon.

"Let's start walking back to city and we'll do some more searching tomorrow." We managed to hitch a ride on a bus back to the city, saving us precious minutes of walking. We entered a small, little motel that would be great to stay in over night. While Thalia and Nico were looking for a place to eat dinner, I approached the check in desk and got us a room for one night. I paid with our mortal money before going to find Thalia and Nico. I found them looking at a menu to a small diner.

"Annabeth this place is perfect for dinner. It's cheap and they serve cheeseburgers." Exclaimed Thalia. I gave her a small smile before entering the diner. The place was pretty empty so we had no trouble getting a table. We sat down, ordered some burgers, had some milkshakes, and then walked back to our motel.

We took the stairs to the second floor and then we entered room 221. Thalia and I would share a bed and Nico would get the other bed to himself. Exhausted after a long day of traveling and monster hunting, I quickly threw on my pj's and brushed my teeth before collapsing in my bed. My last thought was of Percy before I drifted off into a much needed sleep.


End file.
